mahusetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Mahuset
Mahuset, officially the United Kingdom of Greater Mahuset and the Mahusetan Realm was a self-declared independent nation-state, commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers, which had claims in Europe, Antarctica, and Asia. It was governed as a federation, with various systems in its numerous states. Mærtan Ihuset (Poseidon Ihuset), Radon and Cherrystan (Matsia) together made up mainland Mahuset, in Northwestern Europe. Mahuset was a federal state and a constitutional monarchy with a king, Emilo I and was administered by a parliament known as the Triumphant Parliament. While the laws of the states were subordinate to federal law, the federal government did not have any regulations on the means for administering states and as such the states all had their own unique system of governance. It was regarded as a minor inter-micronational diplomatic power and a leading cultural and political power in Europe. Mahuset, with a mixed market capitalist economy, ranked as having a high level of income equality. It was frequently ranked as a happy and lowly corrupt nation. The national language, Italic Mahusetan, was closely related to Italian, Dutch, Radonic, and English. Mahuset was the only surviving successor to the defunct Mahusetan predecessors which are the Kingdom of Ihuset, the Kingdom of Matsia, the Kingdom of Radon and all Cookielandic and Kittylandic States. Mahuset itself is now succeeded by several micronations, those being Dolmenia, Slin, Itazaria, Danland and Krasota. Mahuset was a "Fifth World" micronation with a score of 12 under the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System and scored 4.2 on the Categoric-Gradial/Linden's (Revised) System. Etymology Although the exact reason for the name Mahuset is unknown, it is thought to be a portmanteau of Matsia and Ihuset. History Prehistory The earliest mention of Alkmaar, where most of Mahuset is based, leis in a 10th-century document. As the village grew into a town, it was granted city rights in 1254. The oldest part of Alkmaar lies on an ancient sand bank that afforded some protection from the sea during medieval times. Even so, it is only a couple of metres above the surrounding region, which consists of some of the oldest polders in existence. In 1573 the city successfully withstood a siege by Spanish forces under the leadership of Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, 3rd Duke of Alba. It was a turning point in the Eighty Years War and gave rise to the expression Bij Alkmaar begint de victorie ("Victory begins at Alkmaar"). The event is still celebrated every year in both Alkmaar and Mahuset on the 8th of October, the day the siege ended. In 1799, during the French revolutionary wars, an Anglo-Russian expeditionary force captured the city but was ultimately defeated in the Battle of Castricum. The French victory was commemorated on the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. The North Holland Canal, opened in 1824, was dug through Alkmaar. In 1865 and 1867 the railways between Alkmaar and Den Helder and between Alkmaar and Haarlem were built respectively. In the second half of the 20th century, Alkmaar expanded quickly with the development of new neighbourhoods. On October 1, 1972, the town of Oudorp and the southern portions of Koedijk and Sint Pancras were added to the municipality of Alkmaar. Burgemeester de Wilde School The Burgemeester de Wilde School, a Dutch primary school, was the school where Emiel, Nuri, Matthies, Ewout and various other people who were influential in Mahuset's history have had their early education. The Burgemeester de Wilde School was founded in 1976 by Henk de Wilde, the mayor of Schagen and member of the Dutch Labour Party. The school is a cluster 2 school, meaning that it is a school for children with issues in communication. The school's main location, the Meerkoet was founded in 1976, in Schagen. The Pulletje, another location of the school, was founded in 1980, in Hoorn. The Kievietlaan, another location of the school, was founded in 2006 and closed in 2013. Alkmaar, another location of the school, was founded in 2008. The Hoep, the replacement for the Kievietlaan, was founded in 2013, in Schagen. The Hendrik Mol was founded as a high school but it separated later. File:bdw1.png| First logo of the Burgemeester de Wilde School File:bdw2.png| Second logo of the Burgemeester de Wilde School File:bdw3.png| Third logo of the Burgemeester de Wilde School Pre-Ihuset Mahuset began as a fictional nation within a fictional world in 2007. It was called Emiel's World and was an Empire, Emiel was the emperor and was referred to as Cool Emiel. It was not serious at all but there were still plans to revive it within Ihuset. If it was never founded, Emiel never would have come in contact with politics. Emiel's World had a dialect of Dutch known as Emilan, which was what developed into Mærtan, another dialect which had severe effects on Mahusetan history. Kingdom of Ihuset Emiel went on Wikipedia around April of 2012 and looked at pages of ministates like the Vatican City, Monaco and San Marino and eventually found out about the Principality of Sealand. He did more research into this and found info on the Republic of Molossia. He got inspired by these two micronations and wanted to make his own micronation. Ihuset was then founded with his research as inspiration, it is said it was founded to give him the "feeling of autonomy" which he lacked at the time. Emiel made a page on MicroWikia and got "unofficially" involved in the many cyberwars going around on MicroWikia at the time. This was the start of Mahusetan diplomacy as it got into contact with many micronations, good or bad, like New Canada and Domus. It got welcomed by Flatland almost immediately and it got invited into the Grand Intermicronational Alliance by a representative of Northumbria-Montebourg. This was the first time Ihuset ever did any act of diplomacy and it joined. It left because it didn't want to join the wars it was entitled to do. Early Kingdom of Mahuset After Emiel founded Ihuset, the other children at the Burgemeester de Wilde school were inspired to create micronations themselves, being Matsia and Radon. Mahuset was originally founded as an unification of Matsia and Ihuset, but Radon quickly joined, the original name was the United Nations of Mahuset but it had quickly changed to the Royal United Nations of Mahuset. It was mainly inspired by Ancient Rome and the County of Holland. Mahuset quickly gained diplomacy and a great significance within the MicroWikia community. Many conflicts at MicroWikia had various Mahusetan officials in them, including the conflict against Brandon Rhea and Wikia, the split which let to the establishment of Micropedia and all the the splits which let into all future versions of Micropedia. Vetria had established Diplomatic Relations with Mahuset during this era. Late Kingdom of Mahuset Around November 2012, the Royal United Nations of Mahuset transformed into the Kingdom of Mahuset. The first stable government was established by Emiel during this era, having a democracy and various political powers. At this time the Eniakist ideology was created by Emiel, which would change Mahuset for the rest of its live and it gained a great significance. When the "Eniakisation" of Mahuset started, Mahuset started to reach a higher HDI fairly quickly. The rapid expansion of Eniakism had been deemed similar to the Rise of Communism by various people. The Eniak Party ruled and Mahuset became a one party state. During the era of the one party state, Mahuset established the Eniak Government which would rule the kingdom until it collapsed. The government was fairly well developed compared to older governments having political parties, a functional system of division, ministries and state owned companies. Eventually Radon and Matsia rejoined Mahuset and the Triumphant era started, which ended with the collapse of the kingdom. Eniak Era 2013 marked the transition of the Royal United States of Mahuset into the Kingdom of Mahuset, having both Eniakism and Illuminism as its policies. This was marked with protests of the intermicronational community, with Hasanistan and Akharnes comparing the rise of eniakism to the rise of communism. Nevertheless, Mahusetans supported and build upon the Eniakist ideology. Empire of Constantidium Mahuset had been a part of the Empire of Constantidium, which was founded by several states in the Dutch micronational sector, due to disagreements this quickly failed however. Its member states were the Kingdom of Mahuset, Derskov-Viadalvia, Hoogwaard, Arnhem, Snežanopol, Timbain and Kinhu. While it was shortly successful, it really only existed to form a "block" against the Ashukov Federation within the now dead micronations.wiki community. Collapse of the kingdom Even though the government was stable and well structured, the three states, Radon, Matsia and Poseidon-Ihuset got into various disputes, especially about the new acts in the constitution and conflicting ideals. This happened about three times, the last one resulting in the collapse of Mahuset, when Poseidon-Ihuset left and declared itself defunct as result of the aforementioned disputes. Establishment of Krasota, and the proposal of the Royal Union of Mahuset Krasota was founded as a union of Matsia and Radon, yet later joined the Royal Union of Mahuset. It later wanted to refound Mahuset, because according to its representatives, "it was just better". This was welcomed by Emiel, who was at that moment exclusively working on Slin. Emiel agreed to the Krasotan proposal, and helped with the establishment of the Royal Union of Mahuset. The Royal Union of Mahuset, which was now founded, was quick to collapse because of further disputes between Nuri and Emiel, which also indirectly caused the collapse of Krasota. Establisment of the Empire of Alkmaar Emiel established the Empire of Alkmaar, quickly becoming the ruling power in the former states of Alkmaar, Jefferson and some lands around these states. While the Empire of Alkmaar quickly led to a more stable government, this gain was quickly overturned by inactivity, which eventually led to the death of Alkmaar. Year of no Mahuset 2015 was a year of little Mahusetan activity as the prominent citizens were all focusing on their own personal project; Matthies having no state in the later months of 2015, Emiel focusing on developing on Slin and Nuri being busy on reforming Radon, which partook in several events within the Micronationals community. Establishment of the Confederation of Mahuset On the 8th of January 2016, Emiel Hardy, Nuri van Dijk and Matthies Kersbergen established the Confederation of Mahuest, claiming the former territories of Matsia, Alkmaar, Geestmerambacht, Nooorderhout and Ihuset. A constitution was created based upon the former constitution formerly used by the previous Kingdom of Mahuset, which has elements of the Dutch and American constitution in it, was drafted and signed by Emiel Hardy, therefore establishing the Confederation. The now established Lazian Chamber was quick to introduce various decisions, including but not limited to the Flag, Coat of Arms, turning down recognition of Kosovo, and establishing relations with Radon and the United Islands. File:confmahflag1.png| First proposal by Emiel Hardy, and first proposal overall. File:confmahflag2.png| Second proposal by Emiel Hardy, and second proposal overall. File:Noorderhoutflag.png| Third proposal by Emiel Hardy, and second proposal overall. Now flag of Noorderhout. File:confmahflag4.png| First proposal by Matthies Kersbergen, and fourth proposal overall. Closely resembles current flag. File:FlagLazia.png| Fourth proposal by Emiel Hardy, and fifth proposal overall. Now flag of Lazia File:Confederate Mahusetan Flag.svg| Second proposal by Matthies Kersbergen, and sixth proposal overall. This flag is the current flag of Mahuset. Government Mahuset was governed under a mix of a pseudo-federal absolute and constitutional monarchy, with each federal state responsible for governing their own state affairs. The federal government was known as the Eniak Government and all members of said government were responsible for making final decisions for all the federal governments. The Monarch was the head of state, the Monarch was also allowed appoint any officials directly with consent from the people. The Monarch was counselled on the matters of state by the Prime Minister and the Mahusetan Triumvirate. The Monarch was both an absolute and a constitutional monarch as the Monarch was subjected into the laws of the Kingdom, but was also allowed to do some independent decisions without consent. Constantly, the rule was mostly ignored and the Monarch was more of an absolute Monarch hence why the presence of the Monarch was important to the activity and health of the Kingdom. The Prime Minister is the head of the government, who was appointed by the Monarch. The Prime Minister had the same power as the Monarch, and unlike the Monarch, everything must be approved by the Triumvirate. The Prime Minister was also allowed to enact his/her own laws, with direct approval of the Monarch and the Triumvirate. The Leader of Matsia acted as the deputy of the Prime Minister in any cases that the Prime Minister may become incapacitated, out of contact or resignation. The Eniak Government served as the parliament of the Kingdom and the parliament for all the federal states, and its members wee directly appointed by the Monarch himself. Acts passed by the Monarch are usually done in the name of the Triumvirate and are known as an Act of the Parliament. Triumviri Political Parties Prime Minister Foreign Relations Mahuset had an established structure of foreign relations, and as such, it was a member of several organisations such as the Grand Intermicronational Alliance, World Union, Association of Prolific Micronations, Micronational Broadcasting Union, Organisation for Unity between Mahuset and Carpathia and the United Empire of Mouzilo and Mahuset. The Monarch and the Prime Minister had primary roles in setting a foreign policy for Mahuset. Mahuset had strong ties with nations such as the Republic of Vetria, Confederate State of Derskov-Viadalvia, Federal Republic of Hasanistan, Second Empire of Slin and many more. Diplomatic Relations Republic of Vetria Confederate States of Derskov-Viadalvia Principality of Monovia Mutual Recognition Republic of Hasanistan Informal Relations/Friendship Second Empyre of Slin Republic of Molossia Principality of Sabovia Economy Mahuset has a mixed-market capitalist economy. Most, if not all, Mahuset are lower-middle class to upper-middle class. There is very little income inequality. Major private Mahusetan businesses include Oxocero Holdings, PP Holdings, Post le Mahusetoni and MahusetoniTV. The currency of Mahuset is the Vetriana-Gulda, which is regulated by the Mahusetan Central Bank. The MCB is under direct control of the Mahusetan Government. Largest Companies Geography Mahuset has a temperate climate, and rainfall is constant. The seasons are quite variable in temperature, however temperatures rarely fall below −5 °C (23 °F) or rise above 30 °C (86 °F). Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring. States and Federal departments Mahuset was a federation of numerous states, also called territories, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in the constitution. License Plates Mahuset uses the MELP-standard for license plates, it originated in Mahuset after the government saw the need for license plates. There are License Plates codes that specify if it is a special kind of license plate. The codes are: * Royal Family (123 replaced with ROY) * Taxis (01 replaced with TX) Wayfinding Mahusetan road signage is based on the road signage at Amsterdam Airport Schiphol which was designed by Mijksenaar. Meanings of colours Yellow *Standard Directions Blue *Public Facilities *Shops *Touristic Facilities Anthracite *Other information Green *Escape routes Education As a micronation, Mahuset has no authority over education but it does have a proposed educational system. Children from the age 1 tot 12 are on the Jongschool (English: Youngschool, Dutch equivalent: Basisschool), after that they will get the Cito or the Nio test to see what level the person has. He can go to five different levels which are Laagvoor Praktijk (English: Lowfor Practice, Dutch equivalent: VMBO BBL), Laagvoor Erna (English: Lowfor Afterthat, Dutch equivalent: VMBO GL), Laagvoor Ervoor (English: Lowfor beforethat, Dutch equivalent: VMBO KBL), Laagvoor Gemiddeld (English: Lowfor Average, Dutch equivalent: VMBO TL), Middelvoor (''English: Averagefor, Dutch equivalent: HAVO), Hoogvoor (English: Highfor, Dutch Equivalent: VWO) and Praktijkwerkschool (''English: Practiceworkschool, Dutch equivalent: Praktijk school), all of them fall under the Voorwekschool (English: Beforeworkschool), all levels except the Praktijkwerkschool have the Brugjongschool (English: Bridgeyoungschool) which is as an introduction to the Voorwerkschool. After that people go to the Werkschool where you get your certificates for work, it has various levels that you can see on the diagram. Culture Mahuset allows all states to have their own culture but most states used the Original Mahusetan culture. The Original Mahusetan culture is a hybrid of Germanic and Romance cultures. Languages There are various languages that originated in Mahuset, they're known as the Mahusetoni-Radoni languages. These are: * Emilan ✝ * Proto-Mærtan✝ * Mærtan✝ * Italic Mahusetan * Cefi✝ * Ćanif ✝ * Radonic * Mahusetan (in development) ✝ signifies a dead language Some languages originating outside of Mahuset are also used in Mahuset. They are: * English * Dutch * Slin-Englysh * Hasani Traditions One traditional festivity in Mahuset (but also in the Netherlands) is the feast of Sint Nicolaas or Sinterklaas. It is celebrated on 4-6 December in families, especially in families with little children. Another tradition is beschuit met muisjes when people come to visit a new-born baby and his/her mother and get the beschuit met muisjes. Cuisine Mahuset does not have a big variety of traditional cuisine. However, Cifa, made from Potatoes, Cheese and Bacon, is a very common Mahusetan dish. Dutch cuisine, as well as Chinese, Indonesian, Indian, and Italian food, is popular among the Mahusetans too. Other Mahuset is known for it's mix of cultures. The cultures which are mixed respectively are: Germanic Cultures (40% Dutch, 20% English, 20% Nordic), Romance Cultures (15% Italian, 2,5% other cultures) and Other cultures (2,5%). One of the traditional Mahusetan things are the languages and the Mahusetan Cross. Mahuset celebrates the Dutch victory against the Spanish army (in 1573) on 8 october. Holidays Mahuset has various holidays and they are: Category:Newpages Category:Mahusetan references Category:Radonic references Category:Matsian references Category:HusetRef